Tough Love
by Lonesome Courier
Summary: It's just a normal day in Columbia as William takes his adopted daughter Carmen to the fair. But when is anything ever normal for the McNamaras? Rated M for scenes for violence and torture.
1. Part One

Tough Love

Part One

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and people were walking the streets of Columbia as all enjoyed the warm day. It was early July and the McNamara's were preparing themselves to spend a day outside.

Carmen McNamara looked at herself in the large mirror her room. The dress she wore today was iris. It had an Elizabethan neckline with quarter inch sleeves and a floor length skirt. Over top was a black corset, which matched the black choker around her neck. Carmen absentmindedly touched her gloved hands to the necklace.

When she was 13, Carmen had received her first choker. The choker acted as a dampener, something to make the prophetic visions she saw less painful. Now that she was 16, she'd received a new choker to help dampen her growing abilities.

Carmen was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door. She had just finished putting her midnight black hair into its usual large bun when she turned toward the opened door.

"Almost ready kiddo?" Said William McNamara, Carmen's adopted father. He stood in her doorway, his imposing figure intimidating to any teenage boy.

"I'm ready daddy," Carmen said grabbing her matching iris parasol.

"Then let's head out," William said as Carmen clicked downstairs. He closed her bedroom door and followed her out the door.

Once they stepped out into the warm morning, Carmen opened her parasol. The shade it provided, in addition to the light breeze, felt comfortable. She remained close to her father, waving at other citizens as they walked.

* * *

William McNamara tipped his hat in greeting to other citizens as he walked. He had purposefully hidden the destination of today's outing from Carmen, as he wanted it to be a surprise. His gaze went to her for a moment as they walked.

William knew his daughter wasn't one for surprises. Every year at Christmas or her birthday, Carmen always searched for her presents. He had learned long ago to shift the location of her gifts.

Soon, Carmen would figure out where William was taking her by the change in scenery. Instead of stately mansions all around them there were hot dog stands, Voxophone advertisements, and so on.

William figured today would be a good day to spend at the fair, as he was leaving on a business trip to the surface soon. Corbyn, Chambers, and Wheelwright had nominated William and a few other employees to represent them when Columbia's businesses all took trips down to the surface. He then led Carmen to one of the games.

The game was quite simple. There were cardboard Vox Populi targets (he didn't care much for the resistance but he didn't hate them either) and balls. The object of the game was to throw a ball at one of the targets and if you were successful, you earned a prize.

William took out his coin purse and handed it to Carmen.

"Have a ball kiddo," He said.

* * *

Carmen closed her parasol before taking her father's coin purse and paying the man behind the stand. She held the ball, testing its weight as she measured the distance between herself and the targets. She aimed the ball at one of the Vox Populi targets and knocked it down. Carmen was offered a stuffed angel, teddy bear, and a black dog as a prize. She chose the dog.

"Not bad," William said clapping a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

Carmen beamed proudly as she held her stuffed dog. She watched her father hand the man several more Silver Eagles before grabbing a ball himself.

In the corner of her eye, Carmen saw a familiar brunet haired boy. She half turned to Matthew and gave a friendly wave. She elected not to go over to him, as he was in the midst of his friends and she didn't want to embarrass herself.

Carmen then turned back toward her father as he cocked his arm back in an exaggerated motion and struck the target dead center with a thud. Carmen rolled her eyes at her father's dramatics.

"Looks like your old man has still got it," William said taking his prize of a teddy bear. He then handed the bear to Carmen.

Carmen's ears perked up as, off in the distance, she heard singing. She stiffened as she knew what it signified. She didn't even have to see the white man and black woman being pulled onto the stage to know what was happening. Misinterpreting her body language as a vision, William pulled her aside and peered into her gaze with a concerned expression.

"You alright?" William asked lowering his voice.

Carmen's expression immediately changed and she nodded, "Yes. Can we go to a different part of the fair? I want to check out the Voxophones."

William nodded," You got it kiddo." And with that, they were off. No more raffle, and no more listening to the sounds of people being stoned.

Carmen continued with her father toward the Voxophone display. She twirled her parasol around as she walked. As they continued on their way, Carmen spotted a blonde teenage girl and boy. Both were speaking to themselves until they spotted Carmen. The boy turned toward them and spoke first, his gingerbread eyes charming and boyish even at 16 years old.

"Good morning Mr. McNamara, Carmen," Charles Thompson said as if he now only realized who Carmen was with. Charles gave a nod in Carmen's direction. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"It is, isn't it?" William asked taking some time to administer scrutiny on the teenage boy. "Carmen who is this?" He asked his daughter, not taking his eyes off of Charles.

If Carmen was being honest, she did not view Charles the same way he viewed her. However, Sara had tried to set this meeting up for her twin. And Carmen would do her best to play her part.

"This is Charles Thompson daddy," Carmen said as she noticed Charles fidgeting with his hands. The fearful expression in his eyes made her feel sorry for Charles.

"My sister and I were just admiring the sun weren't we, Sara?" Charles asked turning to his sister for assistance. But just as Sara was about to respond, gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"I believe what my brother meant to say was the warm weather," Sara said hooking her arm through her twin's. "If you'll excuse us. It was nice speaking with you and Carmen." And with that, they fled the fair.

"Likewise," William said hooking an arm through Carmen's. She didn't bother to comment on the situation as he led her away from the sounds of gunfire.

* * *

William hurried Carmen back to Emporia. He patted his person in search of his Hand Cannon, which he found on the left side of his ribcage. He turned to look at Carmen as he walked, his expression one of concern and protection.

"Stay close to me," He said winding his way through the crowded streets. They were not the only ones fleeing the scene. William kept his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

Throughout the brisk walk, William kept his composure. He was not certain what had been the cause of the gunfire. However, he figured it had something to do with the more sinister part of the raffle that would have been taking place. He felt somewhat better when he saw the pear green paint of their house.

"Tell me everything when you get back," Carmen said as they passed through the gate and reached the front porch.

"I will, stay safe kiddo," William said as she reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. After he heard her close and lock the door, he then hurried back to the fair grounds to discover what had truly happened.

* * *

Carmen watched her father's retreating form as he went back to the fair grounds. Part of her hoped nothing bad happened to him, but she knew he could handle himself. Once she could no longer see him, she went upstairs to put away her parasol and stuffed animals.

As Carmen placed her new animals on her bed, she felt a niggling at the back of her skull, accompanied by a headache. Her skull throbbed as images flashed through her mind.

 _Carmen saw a man. She couldn't distinguish his facial features but she knew he had brunet hair. She saw him among an agency labeled 'Pinkerton' whatever that was. Carmen found she had seen this man before, but still couldn't place who he might be._

And with that, the vision disappeared. Carmen yawned, pushed herself off her bed, and took out her journal from her mahogany desk. She then began to write and as soon as she was done, she placed the journal back in the desk and fell back on her bed. She grabbed her new stuffed animals and closed her eyes. Sleep soon followed.

* * *

It wasn't too difficult for William to get back to the fairgrounds again. The streets were nearly empty. As soon as William reached the scene of the shooting, he stopped.

Bodies of people lay strewn in piles everywhere. Bullet holes littered the bodies, ground, and surrounding booths. The curtains on the stage were closed. Four other men, all with stunned expression on their faces, spoke amongst themselves near the stage in hushed tones. Each looked as if they were ready to shoot anything that moved. As soon as William neared them, they pulled out their weapons and aimed them at him.

William held up his hands in surrender, "It's alright fellas, I'm not here to harm you. I just want to know what the hell's going on."

"Then you can start by telling us who you are and what you're doing at the scene of the crime," said one of the men, a blonde.

"My name is none of your concern," William said trying to keep his voice calm. "As for what I'm doing here, I am simply trying to discover who, or what, did this."

"It's alright men, he's telling the truth," said the dark haired man with blue eyes. "I saw him escorting his daughter away from the scene. Let's all try to talk about this like rational men."

"We can do that," William said lowering his hands as the others lowered their weapons.

"I'm Obediah," said the blonde man, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "And this is Clem, Simon, and Drew." Obediah gestured to a redheaded man, a brunet haired man, and a black haired man respectively, "We came as soon as he heard the gunfire."

"Does anyone know what happened here?" Asked Drew.

"All I saw was people shooting at one another," replied Simon, the brunet.

"Where the hell are the cops?" William asked as his gaze went beyond the main pile of bodies near the stage. A small, thin trail of blood led away from the stage.

"What are you looking at?" Obediah asked and William gestured to the trail with his finger.

The other men, who were also inspecting the area around the bodies near the stage, looked up at where William was pointing. With William in front, the rest of the men fell in line. There were trash bins knocked over and more bodies along the trail.

"Does anyone have a place to bunker down? My home is on the other side of town," said Clem from William's peripheral vision.

"I don't know, I'd have to ask the missus," Obediah said.

"I have room, but you're not bringing your weapons into my house," William said, even though he kept his own stash of weapons inside his house.

Clem began to walk ahead of the other men and they soon reached a fork. However, before they could decide which way to take, both nearby buildings floated away. The redhead muttered curses as the others caught up with him.

"Well I guess what means we're not taking that way," William said before his gaze landed on a street connected to the fairgrounds. He noticed there were no shortage of bodies there either. "Let's go over that way. It'll take us to Battleship Bay."

William stopped and his ears perked up when he heard new voices not far off.

"Alright men, search the area and look for any survivors. Detain any witnesses you find," said a feminine voice.

"I hear voices," Drew said voicing William's thoughts.

"Probably the police finally making their appearance," William said. "Everyone have their weapons hidden?"

"What should it matter if we don't? We didn't do anything wrong," Simon said and William shook his head.

"But they don't know that," William said as four men in black uniforms rushed toward the five men.

* * *

After her nap, Carmen decided to get something to eat. However, before her foot had even touched the first step, she heard a knock on her front door. She took the stairs two at a time, hoping it was her father. However, when Carmen opened the door the only thing she saw was the telegram boy.

"Telegrams for Miss Carmen McNamara?" Said the boy, holding out a large stack of half sheets of paper.

"Yes, thank you," Carmen said handing the boy a few Silver Eagles before closing the door again.

Carmen then took her telegrams into the dining room. She sat down at the table read through each one. It didn't take her long to discover they were all from boys in the (upcoming) junior class. Half were asking her to some upcoming baseball game. While the other half were asking her to Roy Fink's party that evening. She bit her upper lip upon reading Charles' telegram.

 _Carmen,_

 _I apologize about the conversation with your father STOP_

 _I hope our earlier conversation did not lessen my chances of asking you to my Cousin Richard's baseball game tomorrow night STOP_

 _Signed,_

 _Charles Thompson_

Carmen was about to read through her next telegram when she heard her stomach growl. She pushed her chair away from the table and went to the kitchen. She made an egg sandwich and ate it as she read through the rest of her telegrams. The one from Roy Fink was particularly intriguing.

 _Carmen,_

 _You are the loveliest girl in all of Columbia STOP_

 _I know thousands of others must have asked you but I was perhaps wondering if you would come to my party with me tonight STOP_

 _I will come around to your house at 3:30 this afternoon for an answer STOP_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Roy Fink_

If Carmen was being honest, she wasn't particularly interested in going to Fink's lame ass party. She wasn't especially interested in Roy Fink, quite the opposite. In addition, Matthew Thompson said he wasn't going and so Carmen wasn't the least bit interested. Disrupting her thoughts was someone knocking on, and eventually opening, the front door.

* * *

"Ma'am we found witnesses," Said one of the officers. "You five will be coming with us."

"It's alright fellas, we'll go wherever you want," William said raising his hands in a placating manner. The other five men did the same.

"Sirs, we came here to figure out what the hell was going on," Obediah said as the other three officers inspected the scene. "If you'll excuse my language."

One of the officer's eyes went wide as he recognized William, "What are you doing here, Mr. McNamara?"

"Yes, what were you all doing here?" Said another officer pulling out a notepad and pen.

"I was out for the day with my daughter when I heard the shooting," William replied and the officer with the notepad wrote down his statement.

"Same as him," Obediah said and pointed to William. "I was out with my family when I heard the gunshots and came running. I saw dead bodies littered everywhere."

"Clem and I were both at the Handyman Stall when we heard the gunshots. We ran over here as fast as we could and came to find this pile of bodies," Simon said as the officer continued writing.

"Alright, we'll need to corroborate your stories but otherwise you're free to go," The officer with the pen and notepad said.

And with that, the five men split up. William considered extending Clem a place to stay, but didn't when he saw the redhead follow Simon. He shrugged and made his way through several alleyways, trying to find the shortest route home. Once he stood in front of the pear greenhouse he inspected the frame and door itself for anything out of the ordinary. As soon as he knew it was safe, he took his house key out of his breast pocket.

William turned the key and opened the door. He stepped onto the polish hard wood floors of the hall and called out.

"Carmen? You home, kiddo?" William said. He heard heels click from a nearby room and Carmen rushed toward him.

"I'm right here, daddy," Carmen said and William embraced her protectively. He stroked her hair and stopped when she pulled away. "What happened?"

William elected not to leave his daughter in the dark, "Apparently there was a massacre at the raffle. There were a few other men present, in addition to myself, who were trying to figure out what happened. The police arrived shortly thereafter."

"Holy shit," Carmen said covering her hand over her mouth. She then realized what she'd said and looked up at William. "Sorry."

William leveled a slightly admonishing gaze at her before shaking his head, "It's fine I said the same thing."

William followed Carmen into the dining room, feeling puckish. He eyed her numerous telegrams but said nothing as he went to the kitchen.

"Do they know who did it?" Carmen asked as she went to place her dirty dishes into the wash basin.

William shook his head as he assembled a sandwich. He then sat down at his spot at the table, "No, not yet. Say did the morning paper arrive?"

Carmen nodded and handed him the newspaper. She then went upstairs with her telegrams before working on the mountain of dishes. William read the paper for several minutes in silence until he heard the knock on their front door. He hadn't been expecting company, which is what made him suspicious in the first place. He placed the paper on the table and drew out his Hand Cannon before heading to the door. He looked through the peep hole.

William viewed two officers standing on the front porch. Both were holding Billy clubs and looked insistent. One of them knocked on the door again.

"Who is it?" Carmen asked from the kitchen as she dried her hands and finished putting the dishes away.

"The local authorities coming to pay us a visit," William said in a low tone, looking over his shoulder at Carmen. For some reason, he didn't know why, his gut filled with apprehension. "You remember where I told you to go if anything were to happen?"

William was, of course, referring to the attic which had a hidden hatch on the upper floor. He had personally reinforced the entryway in addition to filling the room with supplies Carmen might need.

The officer knocked on the door for a third time, more insistent, "Mr. McNamara are you home? We need to talk to you."

Without another word Carmen hurried upstairs. William watched her go before turning back to the door. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he concealed his Hand Cannon behind his back. He opened the door, hoping they would leave quickly.

"Yes? How may I be of assistance to you gentlemen?" William asked.

The two officers took a moment to look over him before one hit him in the back of the head. William then fell to the ground with a thud, his Hand Cannon skidding across the hard wood floors and landing underneath one of the loveseats. William's eyes closed and his last conscious thoughts were of Carmen.

* * *

As soon as Carmen had reached the designated safe room, she locked the door. She then went to the vent in the upper right hand corner of the room. From this vent, one could hear everything happening in the house. She listened as her father opened the door and was immediately hit in the back of the head. She covered her mouth in silent horror as she heard a thud and the sound of a gun sliding across the floor.

Carmen closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks now as the police dragged her father out. She didn't even care, or understand, when what sounded like eight other police officers rushed into her home and began searching it. As soon as they had left, she went to the window.

Carmen watched in silent horror as her father's unconscious form was stuffed into the padded back area of the police carriage. The 10 officers then all got in and rode away.


	2. Part Two

Tough Love

Part Two

During the ride to the police station, William slipped in and out of consciousness. He could see the padded walls of the carriage and hear snippets of conversation, but not much else. Despite his weakened physical state, he was living. He had come to Columbia for a better life not only for himself, but for Carmen. If this incident proved anything, it was that William and Carmen would've been better off on the surface.

The next time William opened his eyes he was in a damp, icy room. Everything was gray and when he tried to move his limbs, he found he couldn't. He groaned and looked down to see his wrists and ankles were tied to the chair. He turned to his left to see Obediah, Clem, Simon, and Drew all occupying a tiny, square room. Only Obediah was conscious with a bruised and bloodied lower lip.

Interrupting William's thoughts was the creak of the prison door opening. Six more men in black uniforms entered the dark room. The officer in charge was a man with salt and pepper hair and beard. On the left breast, William could read Lieutenant Santana. He couldn't have been much older than William at most.

Clem, Simon, and Drew all had ice-cold water splashed on their faces. As soon as the salt and pepper haired man stood in front of them, William turned his gaze to him.

"I'll make this simple for everyone," Lieutenant Santana said. He crossed his arms over his chest as his nine subordinates stood stoically behind him. "Just confess to being part of the Vox Populi and I promise to make your deaths nice and quick. Now who wants to start?"

"But we're not part of the Vox-" Obediah didn't get to finish his sentence, as one of the officers from behind Officer Santana stepped forward and punched him in the gut.

"Why did you attack the raffle? Where are the others?" Said another office, this one looking at Clem as he spoke.

"I don't know, I swear I don't," Clem said.

That same officer grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled up. Clem gritted his teeth and glared at the officer.

William noticed as the other officers began to take charge, Officer Santana stood back. His arms were still crossed over his chest, but his eyes roamed everywhere but on the five imprisoned men.

"Liar," The officer who held Clem's hair spat. "You're Irish, you have to be one of them."

William decided to speak up. If these thugs were going to beat him, he wanted to fight back in some way. "Listen pal, I don't know where you're getting your information from, but I can assure you it's wrong."

A blond officer approached William and punched him in the gut. William grunted softly at the impact, but kept his brows knitted together.

"That isn't the right answer," the guard said, with spit flying into William's face. "Now what were you and the Vox doing at the fair?"

 _Idiots,_ William thought as he glowered at the officer. If this was how the interrogation was going to go, then this was going to be a long day.

* * *

As soon as Carmen saw the last carriage leave, she unlocked the door and opened it a crack. She listened and when she didn't hear anyone, closed the door. She then went to the attic door and listened for several minutes. When she didn't hear anyone, Carmen crept downstairs. She searched the entire house for any sign of movement and when she didn't find anything, went to her father's hidden weapons stash to ensure nothing had been taken.

Carmen briefly considered going down to the police station herself. However, she knew her father would've wanted her to act like everything was normal. Additionally, she didn't think it would be productive. She wondered why he'd been taken, and then it hit her like a bolt of Shock Jockey. Carmen raced to her room, where she had left her stack of telegrams. She rifled through each one until she found the one from Roy Fink.

Carmen growled in frustration at the empty air. Because Roy was a Fink, he practically owned Columbia's Police Department. If a Founder or relative of a Founder wanted someone to disappear, it could happen with the snap of a finger. Including locking up Carmen's father so that Carmen would be more willing to accept Roy Fink's proposal. She ripped up the telegram into a thousand tiny pieces, watching as they all fell to the ground.

 _If that's how he wants to play it,_ thought Carmen as she went to find a broom and dust pan to clean up her mess. _Then two can play that game._

After Carmen had cleaned up the remains of the telegram, her stomach growled. She decided to get something to eat, until she saw a box at the foot of her bed. She did a double take in case someone had snuck in, but she knew after her father's arrest there had been no one.

Carmen sat on her bed and pulled the box into her lap. The box was large enough to fit six Murder of Crows containers into. The exterior of the box was iris and white. She noticed a note attached to the outside. As per her father's usual style, the note was short and sweet.

 _Open this whenever you want, kiddo._

 _Signed,_

 _Dad_

Carmen debated whether she should open it. After a short deliberation, however, she pressed the release button. Inside the box, Carmen would first find another note.

 _Don't forget who you are._

Carmen removed the note and looked at the photograph directly beneath it. The image was grainy, but she could still make out the man and woman. They smiled as the woman held the pink bundle in her arms. She squinted and noticed how similar the man's face was to the man who'd raised her. She folded up the photograph and placed it in her corset, before she reached for the Broadsider. She then read the second note.

 _And don't let anyone take that away from you._

 _Love,_

 _William_

Carmen dropped the note onto the mattress, too stunned to move. Why would William give this to her? And how long had he had this box?

These thoughts swirled in her mind as she placed the Broadsider beneath her pillow. At that moment, a knock came to Carmen's door for the second time that day. Her gaze went to the clock and she saw that it was 3:25 pm. He was early. Looking at herself in the mirror, she determined she wouldn't allow the Finks to have the last laugh.

 _I'm coming daddy,_ Carmen thought to herself as she fixed her hair and hurried downstairs.

* * *

By this point in the interrogation, William and the four other men were beaten and bloodied than when they'd been brought in. Obediah had several more cuts on his face and his nose was bleeding. Clem and Simon looked like they'd gone through cheese graders and Drew was unconscious. William himself had numerous cuts and bruises on his face. His shirt was tattered, blood gushed from his nose.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be. Just confess and this will all go away," Officer Santana said.

"Even if we were with this so called 'Vox' you keep speaking of, why would we tell you? You obviously plan to kill us," William said and groaned when he received another punch to the gut.

The blond officer looked to Officer Santana, who silently nodded. Half the officers left the room and eventually returned with a large, leather package and a small oak table. William heard it click as it moved, and the men placed it on the table.

The blonde officer took out a metallic object that looked like a combination between a cheese grader and a knife.

"I hope your wife knows you're borrowing her toe nail clippers," William said.

The blonde officer walked up to Obediah. He struggled against his binds and two officers held him down. The blonde man sliced the skin on Obediah's arm, flesh peeling off in thin slices. The skin was entirely removed from those pieces, revealing an angry red streak. Obediah cried out in pain as the three men backed away.

"See that?" Santana said as Obediah continued whimpering in pain. "You all are getting a hell of a lot worse if you don't confess now.

William's scoffed, "You're all mindless slaves. You know we're not part of the Vox Populi, which means Comstock has it out for all of us. We're here for your amusement, simply for you to torture until you grow bored of us. Or die, whichever comes first. Do you even know where the true culprits went?"

A brunet officer stepped forward and slammed his fist into William's ribs. He grunted in pain and glared at the other man.

"Shut it!" The brunet said, "All we want is a confession."

With that, he took out a dagger from the leather package and stabbed it into William's left shoulder. Again, William gritted his teeth as his shoulder throbbed.

Before either party could say another word, another police officer rushed into the room. He looked younger than anyone else in the room, roughly around Carmen's age.

"Lieutenant Santana there's a telegram from Albert Fink, sir," The young man said. "It's urgent."

Lieutenant Santana nodded and turned to the younger officer, "Thank you Officer Bailey, we'll take care of it."

Officer Bailey nodded and closed the door. Lieutenant Santana turned back to the five men.

"We'll be back and when we do, we want to hear a confession. Otherwise, you'll wish you'd been killed with the other Vox."

With Lieutenant Santana leading the way, the other men walked single file out of the room.

* * *

Carmen opened the front door to see a young man in a dark suit with matching short, dark hair. He leaned against a jeweled cane and joy filled his dark brown eyes.

"Roy you're looking as charming as ever," Carmen said, batting her lashes at him just so. She didn't want to overdo it.

Roy smiled, "Thank you. Say, do you know where your father is, by chance? I was quite looking forward to speaking with him," He said making an act of searching the interior behind her.

"He had business to take care of," Carmen said. "I'm sure you understand?"

"Indeed, I do," Roy said with a nod. "Did you receive my telegram?"'

"Of course," Carmen replied. "What about it?"

"Well I wanted to ask your father in person, but he's not here and it would be rude of me to seek him out when he's working," Roy said.

Carmen nodded, "I understand. Perhaps we could discuss it while we walk?"

"Certainly," Roy said and offered his arm to her.

She took it and they stepped out together. They walked past a carriage and went down the street to their left. Carmen could feel eyes on her as they walked, but she ignored them. A light breeze blew through her hair, and she tucked a stray dark curl behind her ear.

"Roy there is something you must know," Carmen said as they neared a park bench. She kept her voice down as she spoke. When he gestured to the park bench with his cane she nodded. "I lied about my father being at work."

"Oh?" Roy said, his eyes going wide.

 _Don't pretend with me,_ thought Carmen as they sat down. _I see through your lies._

"Yes," Carmen said, worrying her upper lip. "You see there was a shooting at the raffle this morning when my father and I were at the fairgrounds. And I am afraid he has been lumped in with the Vox Populi," she said turning to face him as fake tears threatened to spill over. "I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't important, but he's all I have. Please Roy, if I go with you, could you see that he's released?"

Roy turned away from her for a few moments. Carmen studied the way his mouth turned into a grin. Carmen looked away and focused her attention on the clouds around them.

"I would never want to cause you any grief," Roy said. He held out his arm to her and she took it, "But let me see what I can do. The party begins at seven o'clock and I will have Winthrop here pick you up a half hour beforehand, will this be acceptable?"

Carmen nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Excellent," Roy said as they stopped near his carriage. "And one other thing, no chaperones allowed." He then turned to an older gentleman

An older gentleman with graying hair stood outside with his hand near the carriage door. Roy addressed the man, "Winthrop, I need to send a telegram to my father."

 _Of course, you do,_ Carmen seethed as she watched Winthrop open the door for Roy.

"Very good, sir," Winthrop said with a nod.

"Until tonight, then," Roy said. He took her hand and gently kissed it, before he stepped into the carriage.

Carmen backed away onto her porch, before she watched the carriage rolled out of sight. Once Roy Fink was out of sight, she reentered the house and went to the kitchen. She figured she would plan how she wanted the evening to go as she ate lunch.

She wasn't truly interested in attending this party, but if it helped her father, Carmen would do it. As soon as she'd finished her salami sandwich, Carmen went to her room to pick out the perfect dress. She decided on one her father had given her for her last birthday. She could hear her father's voice in her head now, scolding her for even associating with a Fink.

Carmen then searched for a holster for her Broadsider pistol. Her father insisted she be fitted with one, but she'd never understood why until now. She wasn't certain if she would need her pistol, but her father had given it to her. She didn't think he would've given it to her if he didn't want her to bring it with her.

* * *

"Here I thought we were going to the guillotine," William coughed. "Turns out we're going to the gallows instead."

He hissed in pain as he jostled the knife embedded in his shoulder. Ever since Lieutenant Santana and his men had left, he'd gone all he could to remove the blade in his shoulder.

Just then, Lieutenant Santana and his six men returned to the door. Wordlessly, they pulled the dagger out of William's shoulder and untied him.

"You're free to go," Lieutenant Santana said as William gingerly put a finger to his left shoulder. "The charges against you have been dropped, courtesy of Jeremiah Fink. If you need a police escort to the hospital my men can take you." He then turned to the other four, "The rest of you will remain here until you confess.

"I think I'll pass," William said, knitting his brows together as he glared at Lieutenant Santana. He turned to give the other men a look, silently promising he would return for them if he could.

As he made his way toward the door, one of the officers held out a gauze. William refused and continued his way through the long hallways of the precinct. He called for a carriage and instructed them to the nearest hospital.

Throughout the ride, William tried to think of why Jeremiah Fink would want him captured. He hadn't done anything recently to piss Fink off, although Heaven knew that was too easy. He examined every interaction he'd had with Jeremiah and his family, and that's when it hit him. Jeremiah wasn't the reason he'd been imprisoned, it had been Roy.

The fact that he'd been imprisoned and framed for a crime he hadn't committed alone were enough to annoy him at best. The fact that Roy Fink had used him to get to Carmen made him livid. Of course, he couldn't have left if Carmen hadn't played into Roy's hands.

"We're here sir," the carriage driver said, interrupting William's thoughts. "Hope you get that shoulder look at."

"Me too," William said.

He handed the man some gold before he stepped out of the carriage. He made his way inside the hospital, hoping nothing happened to Carmen.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to see a doctor. The cuts were taken care of, in addition to the wound in his left shoulder. A nurse then wrapped his left shoulder in gauze and sent him home.

As soon as he got home, his suspicions were confirmed when he didn't find Carmen. From there, he put on different clothes and poured himself a bottle of rum. William sat on his armchair that faced the door and downed his glass of rum. As soon as it was empty, he refilled it.

* * *

Carmen eventually found a holster and put it on her bed for later. The rest of the afternoon dragged on and when it reached 5:45 pm, Carmen went upstairs to prepare for the party. She put on a sapphire dress with a sweetheart neckline and slight bustle. She added the matching top hat in addition to some gloves. She'd just placed her pistol underneath her skirt when she heard the carriage pull up.

Carmen grabbed her purse and descended the stairs two at a time. She locked the front door behind her as she stepped out into the streets of Emporia.

The orange glow of street lamps provided some light as the sun sank below the horizon. Hues of oranges, yellows, pinks, and plums decorated the sky above. There were a few carriages on the streets, but not many. She entered the one in front of her house as Winthrop held the door open for her.

"Thank you, Winthrop," Carmen said as she stepped inside.

"You're welcome miss," Winthrop said. He closed her door before going back to the driver's seat. The carriage then began to move. "My condolences about your father, miss. I hope he wasn't roughed up too badly."

 _I was right,_ Carmen thought as she clutched her purse. Her blood boiled as she thought about her afternoon with Roy. Outwardly, she met Winthrop's gaze and nodded.

"Thank you," Carmen said. "I hope so as well."

The rest of the carriage ride was silent, which was perfectly fine with Carmen. She could see the lights of Fink Manor from a distance. They were almost blinding as the carriage stopped in the nearly empty streets of Emporia.

The manor was three stories and what little lawn there was perfectly manicured. Carmen left her purse inside and thanked Winthrop when he helped her out of the carriage. She could hear music and conversation from the front door step.

Carmen picked up her skirts and glided up the steps. A black servant opened the door and Carmen nodded in acknowledge. As soon as she entered the house, she followed the sound of music to an immense ballroom.

Musicians sat in the far-right corner of the room as they played. The ceilings were high and one enormous chandelier hung in the center. Groups of teenagers conversed with one another as black waiters and waitresses passed around snacks on silver platters. In the center, couples danced on the floor.

Carmen scanned the room looking for Roy. She stopped as soon as she spotted a boy surrounded by numerous girls. As usual, Roy Fink wore a dark suit. She made her way toward him and stopped at the edge of his friend's circle.

"And here she is now, excuse me," Roy said. He pushed through the throng of people and stood before Carmen. She batted her lashes at him just so as he took her hand and kissed it. "Carmen darling, you look stunning."

Carmen nodded, "Thank you Roy, you look rather dashing as well."

Roy then turned to one of the musicians, "How about a slower song, Jared?" he said, and one of the musicians nodded. Soon the song 'Girls just want to have fun' began to play. Roy turned back to Carmen and offered his arm, "Would you care to dance?"

Carmen took his offered hand, "I would love to."

As Carmen twirled around the floor, she scanned the room. Around the floor was a large crowd of people, either talking or enjoying the provided nourishment. She saw Sara's eyes widen and she mouthed 'I'll tell you later', before she could no longer see her friend.

Carmen also noticed there were two exits to this room. The first led to the hallway she'd just come from. And the second was on the far left side of the room. She also noticed the tense expressions of some of the servants and how some of them kept disappearing and reappearing quickly.

Carmen and Roy danced for several more songs. They glided across the floor gracefully.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Roy whispered, interrupting her thoughts. Carmen wanted to remove the hand around her waist and the one holding hers but didn't.

"Of course, it's very enchanting," Carmen replied.

Roy nodded, as if satisfied with her response, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He pulled her away and then brought her in close again, "Carmen darling you dance beautifully."

"Thank you," Carmen said.

And just like that, the song was over. Carmen slowly pulled away. She figured she'd stayed long enough. Not only should her father be free, but

"My apologies Roy, but I need to freshen up in the wash room. I won't be gone long," Carmen said.

"Of course," Roy nodded. He pointed through the exit in the back-left corner of the room. "Exit through that hallway and stop on the first door on your right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Carmen said, and made her way toward the exit.

One of the black servants opened one of the doors and Carmen thanked him. She saw the labeled doors in the dimly lit hallway and her eyes searched for any other doors as she took a few hesitant steps past the bathroom.

Carmen saw a door at the very end of the hallway. Through the window of that door, she could see the night sky. She hurried there and as quietly as she could, opened the door. The orange emanating from the street lamps seemed even brighter than earlier.

From the back porch, Carmen could still see Winthrop and other servants milling about. She hurried him to and he turned toward her.

"Excuse me Winthrop, but I must be leaving," Carmen said. "My father is expecting me."

"Of course," Winthrop said and led her toward the carriage. He helped her inside before he closed the door.

As the carriage began to move, Carmen felt a knot form in her stomach. Her father, if he'd been freed, would be furious when she got home. She clutched her purse tighter the closer they got to Emporia. She could feel her pulse in her ears and even in her gloves, she could feel perspiration on her hands. She hoped he was in bed fast asleep, and wouldn't hear her come in. Somehow, she doubted that.

As soon as the carriage pulled up to her pear green house in Emporia, it stopped. Winthrop once again helped her out of the carriage and she thanked him. She waited until the carriage had left, before she made her way inside. She noticed the lights were off, which made her relax slightly.

Once Carmen stepped through the gate, she locked it. She pulled out her house key and placed it into the lock. She opened the door and turned on the light, before her keys fell to the ground.


	3. Part Three

Tough Love

Part Three

Carmen's heart pounded in her ears as she stared at her father. He sat in his armchair, bruises and cuts covering his face.

"You're home," her father said, taking a swig from his glass as he regarded her. His voice was calm and steady, as if they were discussing the weather.

Carmen bit the inside of her cheek. He had known? This entire time? She quickly picked up her keys and went to embrace him.

"I was able to leave early," Carmen said. "Are you, all right? What happened?"

"I'll be fine," William said gently, standing up and running one hand through her hair. "It seems some time was knocked off my sentence," he pulled away to look down at her, "I have a feeling you had something to do with that."

Carmen could feel the sweat on her palms and she tried to think of some other way out of this conversation.

"To do with what?" Carmen asked.

She noticed faint cuts in various stages of healing on his face mixed with blue and purple bruises. In addition, there was a large bandage on his left shoulder which was visible due to the muscle shirt he was wearing.

"Daddy what happened to you? What did they do to you?" Carmen asked, her eyes full of genuine concern.

"Apparently they thought I was associated with the Vox Populi," her father scoffed.

He turned and refilled his drink. His gaze bore into hers and Carmen yawned.

"I'm tired daddy," she said.

She pecked her father on the cheek, before she made her way upstairs.

"Get some rest, kiddo," Carmen heard her father say as she took the steps two at a time. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as she reached her room. She had averted the argument and a possible grounding (although her father didn't implement that punishment very often).

Carmen placed her key on her nightstand and her Broadsider under her pillow with the photograph. She quickly changed into her favorite nightgown and slid into bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, sleep took her.

* * *

William had indeed not forgotten about Carmen's deal with Roy Fink but decided to save that argument for the morning. He yawned before downing the contents in his glass.

He then locked all doors, closed all the curtains, and turned off all the lights before going upstairs to check on Carmen. Once he reached her door, he cracked open the door. He could see Carmen turned toward the door, her hand outstretched as if she were reaching for something.

"Daddy, don't go," she murmured.

He went to stand beside her bed and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He gently stroked her hair, watching as she stirred before she turned away from the door. William kissed her forehead gently and closed her door. He then headed to bed himself and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, William awoke to the warmth of the sun on his face. He quickly dressed, mindful of his left shoulder, and went to Carmen's room. He opened her door slightly to see her facing away from the door. Her breathing was rhythmic, and he listened for a few moments before going downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and began making one of Carmen's favorite breakfasts, scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. When he was done, he set the table and served himself some eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast. He then made himself some coffee and took it with him to the table.

He sat down and pulled out his reading glasses, which he perched on the tip of his nose. He unfolded Columbia's only newspaper, _The Columbia Tribune_ , and took a bite of eggs. His gaze immediately went to an article about the Vox Populi attack on Roy Fink's party last night. Inwardly, his blood boiled and vowed never again to let Carmen associate with the Fink's. He took a sip of coffee, before he turned the page.

By the time Carmen came downstairs, William had already had his fill of breakfast. He didn't move his gaze from the paper as she entered, pecked him on the cheek, and sat down across from him.

"Morning daddy," She said, as she took the remainder of the eggs.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Well enough, I suppose. I kept having this strange dream about Columbia," William noticed her hand went to her choker, and he wondered if she had been having visions again.

He waited until Carmen's plate was full before he continued.

"So Roy Fink huh?" He said, keeping his gaze on the paper.

In his peripheral, he noted Carmen's hand pause midair toward her mouth holding a piece of toast. He waited as she took a bite, before she gulped down a large amount of orange juice.

"What about him?" She finally said. If that was how she was going to play this, then she would be sorely disappointed.

William sighed, and folded up his newspaper. He set it on the table to his right and took a drink of coffee.

"You were at the Fink Estate last night," he said matter-of-factly. "With Roy Fink, I presume?"

He watched his daughter as she took a bite of eggs.

"Yes, he invited me to a party he was having. Via telegram," she replied. She looked him in the eye when she said it, but her tone wavered at the last part.

"I knew that much," William said with a sigh. "You realize I receive a transcript of every telegram sent to this address?"

He removed his reading glasses and stacked them on top of the newspaper. He raised a brow at her, and she sighed.

"I didn't know he would do that," she said, and chewed her upper lip.

William gave a pained sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly before regarding his daughter, "I wouldn't care so much if it were that boy at the fair that liked to stare at the sun but one of Jeremiah Fink's boys? That racist bigot is the kind of scum that gives real business owners a bad name."

"I know," she said, her brows knitted together. "I certainly didn't with him because I liked that bigot. Besides, it was the only way I could think to get you out of prison."

She flinched, before letting out a sigh of defeat. He sipped the rest of his coffee, before he spoke again.

"You and I both know whatever it is that gives you these visions, is bigger than we could possibly comprehend," He said, level his gaze at her. "When you were left at my doorstep, I promised that I would ensure you would remain out of harm's way. Associating yourself with the Finks will only paint a target on your back."

She nodded insistently, "I know. And I don't like the Finks either, but I wasn't going to let you rot in jail for something we both know you didn't do."

She reached for his hand, and he held hers. He squeezed it and continued.

I'm living on borrowed time kid," he said, feeling much older than he actually was. He was nearly in his forties, with graying hair and age lines on his ruggedly handsome face. "You've got a lot more ahead of you, I'm not going to be around forever."

She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. This conversation pained him, but he knew it was vital.

"I don't care, I stand by my decision," She said, pushing away from her chair. She stood up and embraced him, while he did the same. He stroked her hair and gently rocked her.

"Did you get the parcel I left by your bed?" He whispered, and she nodded.

"Do you recognize the man in the photograph?" She asked, as she pulled back to look up at him.

He shook his head, as he began to collect the plates and forks.

"I can't stare at it for too long," he said. "Gives me a headache, for some reason."

She raised a brow, as she took the egg pan and bacon plate. She placed the dishes beside the plates and silverware on the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "He looks just like you. And the woman looks just like-"

William held up a hand and she stopped.

"Whoever those people in the photograph, _they're_ your real parents," he said. "Now come on, these dishes won't wash themselves."

The pair finished gathering the rest of the dirty dishes, before filling one sink with soapy water. William washed, while Carmen dried.

"What did you mean when you say you got a headache from the picture?" Carmen asked, as she dried both forks.

William shrugged as he grabbed the egg pan from the soapy sink. He rolled up his sleeves and scrubbed the pan.

"I mean, whenever I look at it, my head starts to pound and my nose bleeds," he said.

She nodded and took the egg pan.

"That's odd, I don't experience either of those things," she said.

Both continued their routine until all the dishes had been finished. Carmen suggested they go for a walk, and he agreed. He insisted she bring her Broadsider pistol, and she went upstairs to fetch it. Meanwhile, William drained the sink and dried his hands.

Soon enough, both felt a light breeze against their skin. The sun sat just above the horizon and clouds drifted above and around them. Not many people were out and about yet, but there were a few carriages parked on the side of the street.

He froze when a bullet whizzed past him. He grabbed Carmen's arms and turned her so that she faced him. He grabbed her hand and led her toward a large pillar nearby. More bullets rained down on them, and the few people in the vicinity fled.

"What the hell was that?" Carmen asked.

William peered out from behind the pillar and searched for where the shooting had come from.

"I don't know," he murmured as he scanned the rooftops.

As the shooting momentarily ceased, Carmen pointed to her skirt. He figured that's where she kept the Broadsider he gave her. He shook his head, and half turned back to scanning the roofs. He stopped when he found four familiar men, each with different sized guns. He immediately knew them to be Obediah, Clem, Simon, and Drew from yesterday. But why? He ducked behind the pillar again once the shooting recommenced. Before he could pull out his Hand Cannon, he heard a familiar feminine voice and another weapon nearby.

"I don't know why you're shooting at my neighbors," Said Miss Barton. He heard the rat-a-tat-tat pause, before a lone bullet was fired. "But I recommend you leave before one of you gets hurt."

William's eyes widened in surprise as he heard a body clatter to the ground. He looked partially around the pillar to see Drew's weapon land on the roof, before his body slid unceremoniously to the ground. He also noticed a red hole just above his eyes.

He decided now would be a good time to assist Miss Barton. He half turned to Carmen as he pulled out his Hand Cannon.

"Stay here, I'm going to help Miss Barton," he whispered.

Carmen's eyes widened, but she didn't speak. He wished in that moment he'd taken something from his armory, but this would have to do. He cocked back the hammer of the pistol and just as he was about to fire, a bullet tore through the left side of his chest.

William dropped his Hand Cannon and clutched the wound. He removed his hands to see a red, sticky liquid oozing from it. He soon fell face first on the ground.

 _I'm sorry, kiddo,_ he thought as he hit the ground.

* * *

Carmen remained behind the wide pillar, her entire body shaking. She watched as blood pooled around her father's body on the ground. Grief threatened to overwhelm dread, which fought with shock. She snapped her head up when she heard Miss Barton's voice call to her.

"Carmen are you still there?" Miss Barton grunted.

As the shooting temporarily paused, Carmen edged carefully around the side of the pillar. She looked at the roof of an adjacent building to see three men with machine guns. She turned her gaze and found Miss Barton hiding behind a carriage, a sniper rifle in her hands. They locked eyes for a moment.

"I need you to get a carriage for your father," Miss Barton said. "He doesn't have long. Now."

Carmen silently nodded, before she picked up her skirts and ran. The barrage of bullets resumed just as she passed Miss Barton's carriage. She scanned the empty roads as she ran, and almost ran past a carriage on the next street. The driver, a man who looked no older than her, leaned against his stagecoach. He casually read a newspaper as his mechanical horses waited for a customer to come along.

"Sir, could I trouble you for a ride?" Carmen asked. She held out a handful of Silver Eagles, "I can pay you double this, if you get me there within the next few minutes."

"Get in," the man said, and folded up his copy of _The Columbia Tribune._

She opened the door and climbed inside. She could feel her pulse in her ears as the wagon bumped along. She held one hand on her seat, while the other gripped the door handle.

She instructed the driver to stop as soon as she saw Miss Barton. The door flew open and she hurried over to her neighbor. Miss Barton's white corset had small smudges of dirty on it, while her iris skirt had more than a few wrinkles.

"Where are the others?" Carmen asked.

Miss Barton shook her head, "I don't know. They disappeared shortly after you left. Come, let's get your father."

Carmen nodded and followed Miss Barton toward the pillar across the street. Miss Barton used her kerchief to stop the bleeding, before both hauled him into the coach. Carmen handed him a few Silver Eagles.

"To the hospital," Miss Barton said, once Carmen had entered the carriage and closed the door. "As quickly but gently as possible."

The man half turned to see William's pale and unconscious form. He grimaced and pulled his hat lower on his head.

"I'll do my best," he said.

Throughout the ride, Carmen held her father's hand. His eyes opened a few times and when he tried to speak, she couldn't understand him. There were a few times they had to stop because the clouds shifted the road, but they ended up arriving at the hospital.

Miss Barton left the carriage and entered the tall, white building while Carmen remained with her father. A few moments later, Miss Barton returned.

"Nurses will be here with a gurney in a few minutes," she said. "You may want to step out."

Carmen nodded, and both women got out of the stagecoach. She turned to see four women carrying a gurney toward their carriage. She moved away from the back and watched as they gently slid him onto the gurney and wheeled him inside. In her peripheral, she saw Miss Barton hand the man a few Silver Eagles.

"I hope your father gets better soon, miss," the man said. "I'll keep him in my prayers."

"Thank you," Carmen said.

She and Miss Barton went inside, with the much cooler air sending goose flesh up their arms. The waiting area was a large, square space. The walls and floors were white, as were the nurse's uniforms. Not many people occupied the seats, but the nurses did their best to comfort those present. Carmen and Miss Barton took a seat closest to the front door.

Throughout their wait, Carmen tapped her foot. Whenever Miss Barton offered her a drink of water, she refused. One hour later, which felt more like several, a nurse approached the pair. The woman had red hair, which was slowly starting to gray and wore a white uniform. Both Carmen and Miss Barton looked up at the nurse.

"Hello, are you Carmen McNamara?" Asked the woman. Carmen nodded and stood up, "I'm Josephine. If you'll follow me, I can take you to see your father."

"He's alive?" Carmen asked, her eyes wide.

Josephine nodded, "For now."

"Carmen," Miss Barton said, and Carmen turned to her neighbor. "I have to go, unfortunately. My shift at the Salty Oysters starts soon, but I'll come back afterward if you need me."

Carmen shook her head, "No, you've done more than enough. Thank you," she said, and hugged Miss Barton. Miss Barton returned her embrace and ran a hand through her hair. Miss Barton was the first to pull away.

"All right then, as soon as he wakes, send me a telegram," she said, and turned and walked out the door.

Carmen then turned back to Josephine.

"Tell me about my father."

She followed the redheaded nurse to an elevator. Josephine pressed a button, and they ascended.

"Well I do have good news," Josephine said. "There was no bullet inside your father. It passed through and we were able to stitch up the wound."

"Will he be all right?" Carmen asked, "Will he wake up?"

Josephine shook her head, "We don't know. At this point, we'll have to wait and see." Once the doors opened, she motioned for Carmen. "Follow me."

The teen followed Josephine down the brightly lit hallway. Both stopped at room C3 and Josephine opened the door. Inside, Carmen's father lay on a bed. His eyes were closed and his skin pale. He was bundled beneath a blanket and his breathing was steady.

"I'll leave you two alone," Josephine said, as Carmen pulled up a chair from the wall and placed it beside his bed. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"I will," Carmen said, without turning toward the nurse. She heard the door close behind her as she reached for her father's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry daddy," Carmen whispered as tears fell down her cheeks now. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Hours passed, and William remained unconscious. One hour into Carmen's stay, Josephine had come in to ask if she needed anything. She'd only asked for a water, which remained half drunk on the ground beside her chair. Currently, the teenager was asleep on her father's chest. The light in the room had been turned off. Meanwhile, two individuals stood watch over the pair in the room. Both had bright orange hair and immaculate tan suits.

"They look so, peaceful," said Robert.

"Yes, they do," Rosalind replied. She half turned to her brother, "He survives, you do know that, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Robert said, puffing his chest out. "I'd just thought the mother would be here with them."

"But he doesn't remember her," Rosalind said. "And I highly doubt he ever will."

"We could change that," Robert said. He looked fully at his twin now, who raised a brow.

"And what would that do to the timeline?" Rosalind countered.

"Change it," Robert said. Just as his twin opened her mouth, he added, "for the better."

Rosalind shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't see how."

Robert turned his gaze back to William, whose eyes slowly opened.

"Let's discuss this, somewhere else," he said.

Rosalind nodded, "Of course."

And with that, the twins disappeared.

William opened his eyes to see Carmen asleep on his chest. He gently stroked her hair, as he tried to recall anything past getting shot in the chest. He gingerly touched a hand to the left side of his chest, and his daughter's eyes slowly opened.

"Daddy, you're awake," she said. She reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek. Fresh tears slowly dripped down her cheeks. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he said, and squeezed her hand.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered. She squeezed his hand in return, before she went to get the nurse.

He felt horrible that she'd been so worried for him. But at the same time, she'd managed to get him the help he needed. He sighed and touched the bandage on the left side of his chest again. He knew in his gut that things wouldn't get any easier from here on out. He just hoped she could/would survive whatever happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I know it's been a loooooooong time since I've worked on a Bioshock story. Believe me, I'm painfully aware. I know the usual excuses of school, work, other projects, and Memorial Day weekend (for those in the US) probably aren't acceptable at this point, but it's true. I do hope however, that finishing this story will help.**

 **Additionally, this will probably be my last Bioshock story for some time. Don't worry, I plan to return to the franchise, it just won't happen right away.**

 **Once again, I would like to thank J3FAwesome for allowing me use of William McNamara. I own Carmen McNamara, Selina Barton, and Roy Fink. 2K and Irrational (which unfortunately doesn't exist anymore) Games own Columbia, Jeremiah and Albert Fink, yadda, yadda, yadda.**


End file.
